1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a housing having an opening, for example, having a liquid-proof structure around the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, is provided with a housing. A circuit board is contained in the housing. An electronic component, such as a connector, is mounted on the circuit board. Further, the housing has a keyboard setting section. The keyboard setting section has an opening that opens so that the circuit board is exposed through it. A keyboard is mounted on the keyboard setting section so as to cover the opening.
If a liquid, such as coffee or water, is accidentally spilled on the keyboard while the keyboard is being operated, it may enter the housing through the opening. If the liquid wet the circuit board in the housing, in particular, wiring may be short-circuited to cause damage to electronic components that are mounted on the circuit board. Thereupon, a novel computer has been proposed which is provided with a waterproof structure. One such computer is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-122454, for example.
The computer described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-122454 has a first exit hole that is formed in a keyboard substrate. The first exit hole is above a guide channel that has a second exit hole. The second exit hole is above a third exit hole that opens to the outside of the computer.
In order to enhance the waterproofness of a portable computer, for example, a region around the opening may possibly be made watertight by bringing the keyboard into close contact with a support wall that is formed on the keyboard setting section so as to surround the opening and supports the keyboard.
However, the portable computer includes a display unit that contains a display device, such as a liquid crystal display panel. The display device is connected electrically to the circuit board in the housing by, for example, a cable.
If the cable is guided into the housing through the opening of the keyboard setting section, it never fails to be interposed between the keyboard and the support wall.